High School SUPERNATURAL
by Jayenee
Summary: At Kimetsu Kamome Academy supernaturals of all kinds attend as students and teachers. The story follows the daily lives of the hopeless romantic adoptive siblings Zenitsu & Nene - a vampire & mermaid respectively - along with their friends and school mates as they aim to find partners before the end of their high school careers. [KNY x JSHK][Supernatural High School AU][Book 1]


**_Developed Feelings Arc_**

**Episode I: Melancholy of A Hopeless Romantic: Zenitsu [Part I]**

* * *

"So anyway...what I'm trying to say is...I really like you! Will you go out with me?"

Zenitsu clasped his eyes shut, dipping his head slightly, his arms by his side. He anticipated the answer of the young witch standing in front of him, who attended the class next to his.

She twirled a piece of her dark blue hair around her finger, using the other to tap her chin as she pondered for an answer.

"Hmm, you're that blond vampire from Class 1B right?" The girl asked, and the blond boy raised his head and nodded shyly as confirmation.

"I see," The blunette moved both hands behind her back and held them together. She sauntered closer, causing Zenitsu to stumble back a bit. "Agatsuma-kun..."

"Uh—yes, Akane-san?" He responded, straightening up, his face beginning to heat up.

_'This is it! She's gonna give me a response!'_ He thought hopefully, crossing his fingers.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Inosuke, it's not funny!"

"Yeah, it's not...!" The black and blue haired male tried to catch his breath for a moment, wiping his tears "It's _hilarious_! Bwahahahaha!" he burst out laughing again.

Zenitsu, with his face down on his desk, let out a muffled groan.

Kamado Tanjiro sighed, shaking his head as he looked to over to their chortling friend. "Seriously Inosuke, stop laughing. Zenitsu really tried to get Akane-san to like him. He even kept it to himself until now 'cause he didn't want you to laugh at him!"

"Yeah..." Hashibira Inosuke grinned cheekily, poking Zenitsu's head. "But he still failed!" He chuckled again. "Serves you right, Monitsu! A pathetic vampire like you could never get a girlfriend!"

"Inosuke—"

"Who're you calling pathetic, damn pig!?" Zenitsu lifted his head off the table and yelled at other male, startling everyone in the class. "You have the worst grades in the class, get everyone's names wrong, behave like a hooligan and worst of all—" He shoots a finger at Inosuke's bare yet well built chest and abdomin. "You can't even button up your own shirt!"

Tanjiro sweat dropped.

"Tch! S-so what!?" Inosuke asked, frowning slightly about all the things the blond vampire pointed out, although he didn't look offended.

The red haired teen watching his friends, sighed again. _'Here we go...'_

"But...even with all those things, you're still handsome, athletic, have great hair, a deep voice, and a manly aura..." Zenitsu balled his fist tightly as his body shaking and teeth gritting. "And..._and_..." He glared the other teen. "A _girlfriend_!"

_'And there it is...__'_ Tanjiro thought, staring at his friends with an almost indifferent look.

He couldn't say he wasn't used to it by now.

"Somehow! Just _somehow_ you're dating the nurse's assistant and the only halfling in school, Kanzaki Aoi! It's ridiculous!" Zenitsu complained, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Even with all your redeeming qualities, you're still a boar beast! So how? How did you manage to get a girlfriend before me and such a hottie at that!"

"Zenitsu, you're too loud..." Tanjiro sweat dropped.

Inosuke puffed out his chest and smirked. "Hmph, well girls like guys who are manly! And my woman was one of them! Maybe if you actually behaved like most vampires and weren't so wimpy you'd have a mate by now! Right Gonpachiro?" The boar beast turned to their more sensible friend who just smiled awkwardly.

"It's Tanjiro, Inosuke. And honestly, there a lots of reasons as to why girls are attracted to guys and vise versa." Tanjiro explained before glancing at Zenitsu with a narrowed eyes. "Although, desperation isn't one of them."

The blond boy froze, thinking back to his confession two days ago after the school's beauty, Akane Aoi rejected him.

_"Please! Please! PLEASE! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"_

_"Agatsuma-san! I already declined, I told you I just don't see you that way!"_

_"Oh c'mon! Please! I'm begging you! I'll buy you whatever you want!"_

_"No! My answer is no! Now please let go of me! You're being kind of creepy!"_

_"PLEASE!"_

_"Someone help! He won't let go of me!"_

After that, the Student Council President, Vise President and some prefects came to mediate the situation and Zenitsu was put on toilet cleaning duty. The toilet monitor looked innocent but was less than kind, forcing Zenitsu to scrub toilets with just a toothbrush and seemed to take pleasure in his discomfort.

And unfortunately, he still had to go back for his last day of punishment.

The blond boy retreated to a corner at the back of the class, emitting a gloomy aura.

Inosuke stared at him boredly before turning his attention to his girlfriend, Aoi when she walked into the class and over to his desk, scolding him about not buttoning his shirt before doing it for him. She did blush a bit at the view.

Tanjiro on the other hand, sighed and walked over to his blond friend and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Zenitsu." He told him, smiling warmly. "A girl will come around and like you for you. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't change the way you treat them. Try to be less of a desperate womanizer and trust me you'll see a difference."

Zenitsu slowly turned his head around, dark lines around his pupils now red, making him look more like a vampire as he frowned at his childhood best friend.

"Hmph, that's easy for you to say Mr. Perfect-Class-Representative-That-All-The-Girls-Adore!"

Tanjiro sweat dropped at the comment. _'Wow, bitter much?'_

** _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggg!_ **

At the sound of the bell, he sighed again and patted his vampire friend on the back. "Oh, Zenistu..." He smiled and stood up, extending a hand to him. "C'mon! Homeroom's over! Class is starting!"

The blond took his hand and Tanjiro pulled him to his feet, smiling at him brightly.

"Just know I'll always be here when you sulk over you failed romantic attempts!" He said. "I'm your best friend after all."

"Tanjiro..." Zenitsu sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes that were golden brown again. "Thank you! And I won't give up! In fact, I already have another girl in mind!"

"Really?" The redhead asked as they walked to the front of the class where the desks were. "Who?"

Zenitsu smirked, a confident glint in his eyes which he often got when he had high hopes of getting with a girl. He wrapped an arm around Tanjiro's shoulder and pointed to a petite black haired girl entering the classroom with the teacher's books.

"The beautiful Vice Class Rep, Tsuyuri Kanao!" He said, blushing slightly as he puffed steam out of his nostrils, smiling confidenly. "She's a butterfly yokai and apart of the gardening club with Nene-chan and Akane-san, so I know exactly how to apppeal to her! She's quiet and delicate but strong and resourceful and her legs are amazing~! So slender and smooth looking—"

Zenitsu didn't have time to process anything before he found himself slaming into the blackboard and falling unto the floor.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, and stared at the vampire that had just been thrown across the classroom like a rag doll. They fearfully turned their gazes to their Class Representative who was dusting his hands, glaring at his best friend with pink slitted eyes, vains pulsing on his forehead.

The demon closed his eyes and walked over to Kanao who stood in front of the class, also startled. She blinked at her crush as he approached her, standing next to her with a now smiling face and soft eyes.

"Is Tomioka-sensei on his way?" Tanjiro asked kindly.

The butterfly yokai girl nodded, a rose tint dusting her pale cheeks. "Yes, he is. He's just wrapping up a meeting with the other teachers."

"Alright then." He nodded back, looking to the class with his arms behind his back. "Everyone, please take your seats! Bring out your homeowork so Tsuyuri-san and I can collect them. Then bring out your books and turn to the page we left off of yesterday."

"...Hai."

Having recovered from their earlier shock, everyone did what they were told. Inosuke and another boy, Yugi Tsukasa were chuckling at Zenitsu as he strugged to get up. He managed to glance at Tanjiro who was collecting the vampire and his own homework from their bags.

What the hell was that for? And damn, demons were strong. No surprise there. Tanjiro might look like a gentle guy and he was, but make him angry and his demon nature comes out like a storm.

Did he already like Kanao or was it because of they way he described her legs?

Maybe both?

The blond honestly didn't know...

By the time Zenitsu got up, the class had been sorted and everyone was at their tables reading their textbooks. He wobbled a bit and was about to walk over to his desk when the classroom door slid open.

Wearing a blue tracksuit, Class 1B's teacher, Tomokia Giyu — a sea monster — sauntered in, his black hair in a ponytail and midnight blue eyes scanning the classroom as everyone stood up. He nodded slightly but then fixed his blank gaze on the lone vampire trying to sneak away.

"Agatsuma Zenitsu." He called the boy's the name and he flinched, slowly turning around to find his teacher right behind him, glaring. He began to sweat bullets.

"If I recall, you were already in trouble for sexually harrassing a girl the other day and now you're just standing here while everyone is working?"

"Wait! Hold on Tomioka-sensei! It's not what you think! It was Tanjiro— and, wait I didn't sexual harrass the girl— This isn't my faul—"

He was cut off when Tomioka slapped him in the face. "No back chatting! You're on toilet duty for the next week! To the principal's office now!"

"Ehhhh!? That's not fair!"

* * *

_And that was how the desperate womanizing vampire, Agatsuma Zenitsu found himself cleaning the toilets after school for the next four days. Luckily, Tanjiro had explained to their teacher that it wasn't entirely his fault and reduced the days he had to work but the demon himself still got off with a slap on the wrist..._

"Keep scrubbing Agatsuma!"

The vampire groaned in frustration, water pouring out of his eyes as he scrubbed the toilet's body with a damp cloth (yay, upgrade) while trying to ignore the ghost that was giggling at his misfortune.

"Can you stop enjoying this so much and let me work!" He barked at the male apparition, baring his fangs.

The ghost pretended to shiver. "Ooo~ So scary~!" He giggled childishly again, "You and Yashiro sure have a lot in common. You both suck at romance and have to clean toilets now!"

"I don't want to hear that from a ghost who's in charge of the bathrooms! Jeez, you're just slightly less annoying than your twin brother!" Zenitsu yelled, turning away to continue working but paused for a second. "Wait! Did you say...Nene-chan? My sister too?"

Yugi Amane just smiled eerily. A scream erupted from the girl's bathroom next door.

_"Oh no! My mermaid tail's out! Whyyy is this happening to me? Hanako-kun! Hanako-kun, where are you!? Come and help me you stupid ghost! This is all your fault—"_

As his sister continued to complain with Amane clutching his stomach in laughter, Zenitsu just sighed heavily, "Guess we both got stories to tell when we get home. Let's just hope Kaigaku-aniki won't make fun of us like he always does..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Since I'm almost finish with the long awaited sixth chapter of MHA x AC story, I thought I'd post this story for fun! Demon Slayer x Toilet-Bound Hanako-kun! The latter has a smaller fandom but recently got an anime so I suggest you check out the manga or watch the first episode. Still the story doesn't really spoil much besides characters but nothing else. It's completely AU so I hope you enjoy! **

**Please favorite, follow and review! Next chapter will be from the main heroine of Toilet Bound Hanako-kun, Yashiro Nene's perspective.**

**~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
